1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan-out. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fan-out, a display substrate including the fan-out, and a method for manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display substrate includes a pixel area in which signal lines cross each other to define a plurality of unit pixels, and a peripheral area surrounding the pixel area. A thin-film transistor (TFT) connected to the signal lines and a pixel electrode to receive a pixel voltage from the TFT are formed in the unit pixel defined in the pixel area.
Pads contacting an external driving signal applying part and fan-out lines connecting the signal lines with the pads, respectively, are formed in the peripheral area.
The distance between adjacent pads is smaller than that between adjacent signal lines forming the unit pixel, so the length of each fan-out line depends on a straight distance between the pad and the signal line corresponding to the pad.
Accordingly, the length differences between the fan-out lines cause resistance differences between the fan-out lines, so the display substrate may not be uniformly driven.